


The Story Begins

by jamie_fantabulous19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_fantabulous19/pseuds/jamie_fantabulous19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly a LokiXOC Story, other pairings mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN AVENGERS or TONY STARK, BUT I DO OWN my OFCs!!!

Main Pairing: Loki X OFC(Analyn)

Warning: kind of intentional Mary Sue

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAIN OFC:

Name: Analyn Stark

Nickname(s): Annie, Lynn, Nanaly

Age: 22

Appearance: Brown/blonde hair, scarred tan skin, dark chocolate brown brown eyes

Personality: Witty, sarcastic, good liar and sweet talker, compassionate, loves dancing and reading/technology

Past: Was experimenting with adamantium at ten, attracted some unwanted attention from Stryker, pursued for two years or so, was on a beach in Malibu, was kidnapped, tortured for eight years before escaping with help, went to a safe house and help's brother, who trained her in several things (including self-defense), about a month before powers started appearing (magic), learned to control it and practice, mixed powers with fighting/defense methods/etc., sent out to get other kids out of Stryker's hold, saved another girl (Maia Romanov), saved them, but got a giant X shaped scar on back, burned in after cut open, saviors became my family, decided (with Maia) to scatter the globe and look for siblings, came to Manhattan after six months in Louisiana, found out Tony was recruited for SHIELD's plan, used magic to come to base

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Maia Romanov

Nickname(s): May, Makai, etc.

Age: 18

Appearance: (exactly like Natasha)

Personality: Outgoing, hyper, acts clueless but is really smart, LOVES ice-cream, etc.

Additional: Has been looking for Natasha for the past eight years, extremely good at impersonations or mimicry but it's not a mutation, really cat-like, mutant, superhuman agility, cat-like senses/behavior, can communicate with feline animals, can speak Russian fluently

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Sabrina Fury (actual last name is Emerson)

Nickname(s): Sabby, Rina, etc.

Age: 34

Appearance: Tan, warm amber eyes, brownish/blond curls, maternal look about her

Personality: Gentle, caring, kinda maternal, loves to bake, kinda lonely but prefers to be secluded when working

Additional: Has anxiety attacks when someone mentions drowning, loves to listen to Adele, has been harboring Maia and Analyn for a long time after helping, usually is very soothing but can be very scary when she's angry, really smart, technopathy

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND SO THE STORY BEGINS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Analyn's POV

I grinned, tying my hair into a bun, most of the strands escaping to frame my face. I was leaning against the wall behind everyone else in the Helicarrier, and no one knew I was there. I wore a dark green pair of cargo pants, a blank long-sleeve, black combat boots (that my pants were tucked in) with a thick brown aviator jacket over it. I shoved my white-bandage wrapped hands in my jacket pockets, waiting for the right moment to reveal myself.

As I glimpsed Phil standing next to Captain America, practically itching to ask questions, I chuckled, bringing attention to myself.

"Agent Coulson, I recommend that you ask some questions already, before some people start to think that you are taking fancy to the dearest Captain." I said, letting the smirk be heard plainly in my voice. Phil's eyes widened and Steve Roger's face was coated with a pink blush. Fury and my...brother both turned in my direction.

"I know that voice..." Fury trailed off.

"Nahce t' see y' well 'n ready, Ole' Temper." I said, letting a southern accent change my voice, which is the accent he knew me buy. Fury laughed coldly at his nickname. Tony's eyes widened.

"Analyn?" He asked, his voice a whisper. I smiled fondly at my older brother.

"Hey Tony. Nice to see you again. What's it been, 10 years?" I asked, coming into the light, tears springing to my eyes. Tony rushed over and hugged me tightly, burying his face in my hair.

"Annie. I thought you..." He said, relief and disbelief in his voice. I laughed, patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let go; I ain't a Cuddle-Me-Bettie." I said, my voice firm. Tony chuckled and backed away, still holding my shoulders.

"Where in hell have you been, kiddo? I looked everywhere for you." He said, his voice slightly cracked. I laughed.

"I've been on the run. Training, control and whatnot after I escaped Stryker. Not too shabby being on the road, though I do prefer S.H.I.E.L.D. and a nice warm Stark tech bed any day." I said, patting my brother's hand.

"Am I missing something here?" Thor said, confused. I laughed and smiled at him.

"S'okay, Pointe Break. Let me introduce myself. My name is Analyn Stark. Nice to meet all of you." I said, bowing dramatically.

"It didn't say on Mr. Stark's file that he had a sister." Natasha Romanov said, glancing up and down at me, like I had to pass some sort of test.

"Our abusive father was Mr. Stark. Hasn't Tony told you not to call him that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at them and putting my hands on my cocked hips. Tony shrugged and we both ignored Steve's shocked look. Guess he didn't know that Howard was such a bastard.

"I told them, but there's no stopping the press." He said casually. I laughed, throwing my head back.

"God, feels I haven't really laughed in years. Guess it comes with being your babysitter. Anyways, I wasn't put on the file because it was unknown if I even existed. Our mother was very private about the births of her children, especially me." I explained easily. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait, you're Natasha, right?" I asked curiously, completely changing the subject. Nat nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. I giggled and pulled out a glass phone I had made while on the run. I dialed a number and tapped my foot, holding up my finger for silence.

"Hey Mimi, it's me." I said, watching Nat's facial expression.

"Hey Lynn. What's up?" She asked curiously. I grinned.

"Well, I may or may not have found your big sibling while looking for mine." I said, chuckling. Maia squealed and I took the phone away from my face for a second.

"No fucking way!!!" She said happily.

"Maia, what have I said before, don't swear! It's fucking naughty!" I said, giggling.

"Lynn, can I talk to her? Please? I haven't heard or seen Natasha in years!!" I sighed heavily.

"I suppose." I said, holding out the phone to Nat. She took it cautiously and as soon as Maia began talking, her face lit up. I fist pumped.

"Mission complete. My work here is done." I said in satisfaction.

"Who's Maia?" Thor asked.

"She's Nat's little sister." I said. "So, whatcha been up to Fury? Met your foster sister Sabrina by the way, very nice woman, offered me cookies." I mused, smiling. Fury gave a small sheepish smile at the mention of her while everyone stared at him, then leveled a glare at me.

"You really have been everywhere, haven't you?" He said, completely ignoring the question. I sighed dramatically, exaggerating my body language and expression of sadness.

"No, I still haven't been to this fancy hotel in Quebec or to this one small village in Hokkaido yet, but almost." I said, mock-disappointment coming out. Then I laughed, snatched my brother's and Bruce Banner's arms.

"If anyone needs us we'll be in the lab!" I yelled out behind me, dancing out of the bridge and down the hallway. Tony was laughing so hard I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"Whoa! Is that a tear, my dear brother?" I asked. Tony smiled at me, letting the tear drip down his cheek.

"I'm just happy to have you back, Half-Pint. Things were so much less funny without you around." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well not to worry, my fair Antony, for from this day onward, we shall not be separated! Now, onward!! To the lab!!!" I shouted, running down the hallway with my two new friends.

When we arrived, I was shocked by the messiness.

"Tony, what the hell?" I asked, holding up the ten blueberry bags I had picked up and the two empty bottles of scotch. Tony blushed.

"Sorry. You might want to clean my workshop at Malibu Point and the Stark Tower too." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and I'm also hacking into JARVIS to not let you have any more liquor than necessary, meaning, you aren't getting drunk every. Fucking. Day." I said firmly. Bruce leaned toward Tony.

"Dude, your sister is kinda scary." He whispered. Tony nodded.

"I know. But, she's the only person I know that can tinker my work for the better every time." Tony whispered back. "Plus, she's kickass at Call of Duty."

"Damn straight." I said fiercely, grinning. Then I turned back to the computer I was next to. "Good God, Tony. I thought I taught you how to run a clean computer." I said, rolling my eyes and correcting all the errors. "And this is why I'm King of the Lab." I muttered under my breath as I got rid of another virus. 

As I was cleaning up the computer files, I noticed a video feed that was live. I clicked on it and there was a man, pacing in a cube probably meant to contain the Hulk.

"Hey Tony, who's this?" I asked, interested. My brother came over and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Where in hell did you find that? You weren't meant to see that. Man, Fury's gonna kill me-" He rambled

"TONY!!!" I cut him off, glaring. "Who is he?" I asked. Tony's eyes flitted around the lab and met Bruce's desperately. I glared at Dr. Banner. "You help him and I shoot you in the leg." I threatened. Bruce's eyes widened and he nodded hastily.

"Traitor." Tony muttered as I turned to him, glaring at him. His eyes widened and he spilled. "Okay, Okay! His name is Loki. He's Thor's adopted brother and a Frost Giant. He leveled the town of Puente Antiguo in New Mexico a year ago with a weapon called the Destroyer, which is kinda like my suits. Now he's crazier and trying to take over the worldwithanalienarmypleasedon'tkillme." Tony rushed, wincing and shielding his head with his arms. I laughed and patted his head, putting in a bug and looping the feed.

"Not to worry. I gotta go talk to Natasha now, see you guys later." I said, then tossed Tony another small tech-bug. "Here's a hacker I made awhile back. More efficient and untraceable than the way you're hacking the SHIELD system." I said, winking, then leaving the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you caught my reference, comment who said it and where it's from! Please comment and stuffs!


	3. Chapter 3

Analyn's POV 

I weaved my way down the SHIELD corridors to Loki's current containment cube and brought my iPod with me. I hummed along with 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park as I punched in the code to the room. I danced in with a tray of food and set it on a little table-like platform.

I paused my music and waved my hand, transporting the iPod to a little pocket dimension I had created.

This caught Loki's attention.

"Little mortal, what are you doing here?" Loki growled. I growled right back.

"I was going to give you food." I said bitingly.

"Probably poisoned." Loki said, waving his hand dismissively. I chuckled bitterly.

"Not my style. I usually just slit throats. Or a nice bullet between the eyes." I said sarcastically. Loki chuckled and I smiled. "So do you want the food or not?" I asked. Loki nodded slowly and I pushed it through a glass slot. I also conjured a glass of water and pushed it through as well. He cautiously took a bite and his eyes widened.

"What is this?" He asked, staring at me. "It is delicious."

"My Louisiana gumbo. My own recipe. Sold it for a couple months while I was on the run." I said, smiling sadly. Loki looked up after downing the water.

"Meaning?" He asked. I laughed softly.

"A act of harmless experimentation gone wrong." I said. "I was experimenting with adamantium when I was ten, and long story short, I attracted some unwanted attention from a man called Stryker. He pursued me for two years or so and then when I was on a beach in Malibu, they kidnapped me.

"I was tortured for eight years before I escaped with the help of a fellow victim, named Sabrina Emerson. She was about 26 at the time, and had had several children from being, ahem, violated by some of the guards. She took me to a safe house and her brother, who had been there, trained me in several things, including self-defense.

"About a month after I was the best of the best in everything Sabrina's brother could teach me in. That was when my...powers started appearing. Magic. I could carry things without thinking about it. Things would spontaneously combust when I got really angry. When I glared at something, it could freeze over. When I couldn't see in the dark, my eyes would glow black and I could see again. Stuff like that.

"Sabrina's brother didn't know what to make of it, so I just learned to control it and practice so I didn't lose control. I mixed my powers with my fighting and defense methods, etc. and was better and better. Soon Sabrina sent me out to find other kids who couldn't get themselves out of Stryker's hold. Her family had been saving people for years, and had safe houses all around the world. I saved another girl myself: Maia Romanov." I said, wiping my eyes to get rid of tears I refused to let fall. Loki was leaning against the other side of the glass next to me, enraptured by my story.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled and sniffed.

"Fine. Anyways, I saved them, but at a price. I got a giant X shaped scar on my back, burned in after they had cut it open. Sabrina, her brother, who was Drake, and Maia became my family. Tony Stark, my older brother, was the only real family I had known as a child, as my father was an alcoholic and abusive to us both, and so were most of his flings. So they became my family.

"Then Maia started telling us about their pasts, and I learned that Agent Romanov was her older sister. I told them about Tony and Maia and I decided to scatter the globe to look for our siblings. I came to Manhattan after six months in Louisiana to look for Tony. Then I found out he was recruited for SHIELD's plan and I used my magic to come here." I finished up. Loki was smiling empathetically.

"I know what it's like to have father problems, or 'daddy issues' as your brother so wonderfully put it." He said. I frowned, mentally making a note to punch Tony for that remark.

"Odin?" I asked. Loki nodded.

"Him and Laufey. Laufey abandoned me as a baby and Odin favored Thor, always. The people mostly avoided me, and I avoided them. My only real supporter was Frigga, my adoptive mother. She is my mother, in everything except blood. Odin may have favored Thor, but Frigga was a healer, not a warrior, and she favored me over my older sibling." Loki said, fondness in his voice. I smiled and placed my hand on the glass.

"Well? Put your hand over mine." I said. Loki did so and I looked him straight in the eyes. "Loki, I promise you, I will get you back to your mother, no matter the cost. I will help you make her proud." I said, smiling gently. "I never had a mother, and I don't want you to lose yours." I promised. "And when I make a promise, I never break that promise." I said. Loki gave me a smile, just a soft smile, not a cruel, amused or sarcastic one.

"Thank you, for everything, Lady Stark." He said, making me grin. Then, a damn alarm sounded in my ear, meaning that Tony had found my looper and was trying to disable it.

"Shit. Tony's found it. I have to go." I said sadly. I really enjoyed Loki's company. Loki looked sad as well.

"Can-can you come back when you're able?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying mask the desperate tone in his voice. I smiled, kissed my fingers and placed them on the glass.

"I'll try. Most likely, I'll be here if Fury isn't being an ass." I said, trying to lighten up both of our spirits. "See you soon, Loki." I said, standing and walking to the door. Just as I was about to leave, Loki called out again.

"Lady Stark, can you bring some gumbo again?" Loki asked, his accent and unfamiliarity with the word making the question both adorable and awkward coming out of his mouth. I laughed.

"Only if you call me Analyn, not Lady Stark. I'm not a lady. Never was, never will be." I said humorously. Then, I walked out of the room and back up to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment and all that fun shit! Also, please be nice. Flames will be used to make tea and crumpets. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Analyn's POV

"Analyn." Fury said. "Please explain to me why you put a looper of the feed on Loki." He ordered, and I glared at Tony and Bruce. Bruce put up his hands innocently, looking confused and Tony looked concerned and serious for the third time in my life.

"I figured he needed someone to talk to. I mean, isn't he famous for just talking on Asgard, Thor?" I asked. Thor nodded.

"But that does not mean that he is safe to be around without supervision." Thor said. I growled. They were treating me like a naughty child!

"You know, this is fucked up. Fucked up. I am not a fucking kid! I've been through more than all of you, including Tony! I've been beaten, experimented on, raped, buried alive, almost burned to death, and I've been sliced apart. I can't swim anymore because Stryker fused adamantium to my entire skeleton!!" I yelled, the floor under my feet starting to smoke.

"What...?" Bruce murmured, looking so sorry. He knew how painful a procedure like that would be. For any normal person, it would be fatal; that metal would eat you from inside out. The only reason I survived was because of Stryker's genetic experiments.

"He changed my DNA so I have a healing factor! Do you what that means?! I can't fucking age or die!!!!" I screamed at them. "And now I have these!!" I sobbed, sckinting out my claws, one in between each knuckle and one on each foot.

The whole team was shocked, and Fury flicked his wrist, bringing forward two guards who grabbed my wrists while Bruce yelled in protest at Fury. I sckinted my claws back and let myself be cuffed with titanium covering my hands and wrists and forcing them into fists behind my back. I was walked down a familiar corridor and shoved in, knocking down both myself and Loki and landing on my knees in between a shocked Loki's legs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to this for safety's sake, Analyn. You'll be staying here until you can get it under control." Fury said coldly, then left.

I stumbled off of Loki, which was hard with my hands behind my back, and sat in a corner; I refused to let myself cry. I buried my face in my knees and sniffled. Loki sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders, waving his hand and making the cuffs pop off. I curled into him, placing my face in the crook of his neck, my arms around his middle and he rubbed my back. For the third time in my life, I cried.

"Analyn, why in all of Valhalla did they throw you in here with me?" Loki asked softly. I pulled away from him and let my claws show themselves. Loki didn't gasp or throw himself as far as he could from me. No, he just looked at me in sympathy and examined them.

"Be careful, they're-" Loki dragged his finger along the edge and blood dripped onto the floor. "-razor sharp." I finished lamely. Loki chuckled and waved his hand, healing his finger and cleaning up the blood.

"Don't worry about me, Analyn. I shall be fine." He said, smiling softly. I shivered at the way he said my name. He said it like it was the sacred name of God, pronouncing every syllable. I sckinted my claws back into my forearms and leaned against the glass, Loki at my side.

I preferred it that way.

I couldn't believe Tony had betrayed me like that. Especially after I hadn't even scolded him on hacking into one of the most secure not to mention most dangerous agency in the United States government. Hell, I had helped him with his fucking shenanigans! Cut me some slack for talking to a lonely prisoner and feeding him when you're committing at least 20 felonies at once! I mean, he was my brother! Shouldn't he trust me? He hadn't even done anything to stop Fury from throwing me in here!! Only Bruce had! Bruce, whom I had just met today not 16 hours ago!!

I curled back into Loki and we talked for hours, about everything from magic to pet peeves to the Library in Asgard. I learned about Loki's want to be accepted by his father, to be an equal to Thor. I was saddened to hear that something as wonderful as magic was looked down upon in the Realm Eternal. I even got Loki to show me his Jotun form, though he was reluctant to do so. This man, god, Frost Giant, had gone through so much and had still come out sane, clever and so beautiful that it was shocking to me.

I told Loki more about my time with Stryker, and about the adamantium fused to my skeleton. I even told him more about my surrogate family of Sabrina, Maia and Andy and my training with Drake. I told him about my father abusing and ignoring me and Tony, and degrading us to less than animals. I told him that sometimes he had put me in a cage, which had gotten Loki really mad. I told him about my favorite books, my magic, my pet peeves, the things I wished I could go back and undo in my past.

I had found someone I belonged with- a fellow outcast and victim of degradation.

I yawned after a while and Loki chuckled.

"Get some sleep, my darling. I will be right here." Loki murmured in my ear, and I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, hope you liked it, please comment and stuff, thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5: Last one!!

An hour or so passed, I couldn’t really tell in this place, and I was content to spend those minutes in Loki’s arms, half-asleep.  
"Asleep yet?" He whispered. I chuckled.   
"No. Why, have an evil plan?" I asked, nuzzling Loki's jaw line.   
"Yes, but I need to get you out of the line of fire first." Loki said. "I don't want Thanos or the Other getting their metaphorical hands on you." He said, burying his face in my neck. I smiled and stroked his raven black locks.   
"I'll be fine, Loki. I don't want Tony to go ape-shit on you, or Bruce deciding that it's within his best interests that you get flattened into a pancake." I said. "So I guess we're even." I added. Loki chuckled, a bitter note filling the deep rumble in his chest.   
"I think Thanos would be worse than your brother, my darling. I can't bear the thought of you in his clutches. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He muttered. I smiled and weaved my fingers through his hair, making him shiver as my fingertips massaged his scalp.   
“Annie,” He growled, clutching my waist and pulling me closer to his body. “You’re pushing it.” I massaged just a little bit harder, tangling his hair around my fingers.  
"Annie, p-please." He groaned. I smiled and kept at it. Suddenly I was pinned under Loki, his knees on either side of my right thigh, his knee pressing against my most intimate places. He was panting, his face hanging on the other side of mine with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth by my ear.   
"Annie..." He groaned, biting his lip. I was light-headed from being this close to Loki, and all I wanted to do was swallow all the anger, sorrow, pain and torment from the person that was the most precious to me. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close so I breathed in his breaths.   
"Loki..." I moaned, and our lips met, causing explosions to happen. His cold, velvety smooth, silky, gentle lips tugged at mine fervently as his long, spidery hand gripped my thigh, like a parched sinner drinking holy water. I responded just as eagerly. The passion we had only increased, never lessened, and my ovaries were about to burst.   
And in the containment of that cube, we felt something that made the cube seem like it wasn't able to hold us back.   
Freedom. 

"Annie..." A soft, silver voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up." I could hear terror and tears in Loki’s voice, and my eyes snapped open.   
We had fallen asleep after our heated make-out session, and I had curled up into him, using his chest as my pillow.   
I had been quite comfortable.   
But as I glimpsed the unshed tears in Loki's eyes, I didn't care about anything else in the whole Nine Realms.   
All I wanted was that shattered, vulnerable look off my Loki's face.   
I stood and walked to where he was. I placed my hand on his cheek, concerned.   
"Loki, Loki sweetheart, what's wrong?" I murmured, tucking some stray locks behind his ear. He buried his face in my neck, winding his arms around me.   
"I had a nightmare about what the Other would do to you he got you. I watched him torture you, trying to break you, and all I felt like was dying." He said, taking a deep, shuddering breath, inhaling. I smiled gently in sympathy and ran my fingers through his hair.  
“I’m right here, sweetheart. Nothing can get to me with you around.” I whispered, kissing his jaw line. Loki had me pressed up so close to him, I was grinning like crazy.  
“I love you.” I whispered into his hair, pulling him close. As he tensed, I saw just what my words had done to him. His eyes snapped open, and his head shot up to be parallel to mine.  
“What did you say?” He whispered, eyes wide and voice hoarse. I bit my lip, looking down.  
“N-nothing.” I mumbled. Loki grabbed my shoulders and gently shoved them against the glass wall.  
“My darling. Analyn, what did you say?” He said, his voice strained and loud. I looked into my eyes, and utter, complete and full truth flowed out of my lips.  
“I love you, Loki.” I said, my steady voice surprising me. Loki’s lower lip trembled, and I could see emotions flashing across his face and through his eyes- shock, doubt, insecurity, happiness, worry and... and Love. He brought me closer to him, pressing his face into my neck and wrapping his strong arms around me tightly.  
“Please, say it one more time.” He whispered, his voice shaky. I could hear the doubt in his voice, like I was gonna say, ‘Gotcha! That was just a joke!”, but I held firm.  
“I love you, Loki Laufeyson. All of you, no matter what you’ve done, no matter how hard you try to push me away.” I stated softly, winding my arms around him too. I laid my cheek upon his raven locks and began to sing softly.  
“I was born in battle's fire   
Laid beside my mother's corpse   
My toys the ravens of the field   
My lullabies the screams of horse

Odin saw me on the field   
And recognized his bastard son   
There he claimed me for his own   
Heir to all that he had won

I am the slyest of the gods   
Fire is the gift I gave   
I am swifter than the wind   
And none can match the tricks I've played

What is the honor they give me?   
Denied a seat in Odin's hall   
Forbidden fruits from Idun's tree   
And cast outside of Asgard's walls

But when that storm god you all praise   
Walks the earth and shatters trees   
You huddle close beside my gift   
And whisper prayers beside the spit   
And as the woodsmoke turns and twists   
You owe your lives to sly Loki.

So sit beside the fires gleam   
And count the wrongs that I have borne   
I wait for Ragnarok and dream   
Hark! Is that the battles horn?”   
I finished up the song, knowing it described us both. I felt wetness -salty tears- on my neck, but knew better than to mention it. Loki wouldn’t like that. And I didn’t want to ruin the moment. Loki pulled his face away from my neck and brushed some hair off my face.  
“So much beauty, so much wit, so much courage. Why did you choose me, when you could have someone like the man out of time or even the furious one?! Why me?” Loki asked softly, begging. I growled and smashed my lips against his, angry that my Loki doubted himself, that he doubted my love.  
“I love you, Loki, and I wouldn’t give up an hour with you for all the power in the Nine Realms. You, you are the most precious thing in my world. I would give my life for you!! And Steve is a little old fashioned, and Fury is just a cold-hearted bastard with an ego the size of the universe. You are you, and you are Loki. No one else is. You are unique and I love you for it. You and your mischievous ways, your beautiful eyes that I could get lost in, the puzzle of your mind. I want to figure you out, Loki. When you kiss me, you give me something I have never had my entire life- freedom.   
“And don’t think for a second you aren’t worthy of me, because you are, and it is the other way around. I don’t deserve you, and I damn well sure am not going to take you for granted. I am going to cherish you like you deserve to be.” I said, panting from both the kiss and my speech.   
Loki looked down on me with such adoration and love that I practically melted in my shoes. I placed my hands on his chest and we kissed sweetly, our lips moving in sync and with smooth gentleness.  
I heard slow clapping behind me and I snapped my head around as Loki hugged me closer to his body protectively.   
“Well, I didn’t expect this, Reindeer Games.” I heard a sarcastic, familiar snarky voice from the shadows.   
“Tony...” I pleaded. He sent a soft look and raised an eyebrow.  
“Annie, I’m not one to ruin a love when I see it You two are so mushy I might puke right now. But I’m not going to split you two. Just inform you of a few things. 1) Nat’s already planning your wedding with Pepper and they’re going all out. I mean, all out. I’m paying for half of it already.” Tony said, exasperated. I buried my face in Loki’s cool yet warm chest, my face flushed with embarrassment.   
“2) Thor is cheering you on, Loks. Apparently he had taken bets with Fandral and Volstagg whether or not you would fall in love with a human.” Loki groaned and started muttering curses at the ceiling.  
“3) I know that my sis will kick your ass if your try to take over the world, and I know you are loath to hurting her, so what’re you gonna do, what with the Chitauri and all?” Tony asked curiously. Loki swore louder this time and I gave him an impressed look. He smirked at my look and shrugged at Tony..  
“I do not know yet. When I think of something, I’ll let you know. By the way, I’ve never been a real fan of cages, and I can tell you, neither is Analyn.” Loki said. I bit my lip. Had I really been that obvious? Tony’s eyes widened and he quickly let us both out. I smiled kindly at Tony, appreciating his sentimental side.  
“Are you okay? No panic attacks?!” He asked worriedly. Loki growled lowly and Tony held up his hands. “Hey, hey man. Calm your tits. I’m her brother; I’m allowed to be worried.” He defended.   
“‘m fine, Tony. Being with Loki helps a lot.” I murmured, nuzzling into said man’s neck. Loki grinned affectionately while Tony gagged.  
“Okay, yea. You two are the gushiest couple I’ve ever seen. Worse than Tasha and Barton.” He said. I made a face.  
“And damn straight proud of it!” I proclaimed. Loki and Tony laughed with me, and I sighed.  
“I hope Fury doesn’t blow up in our faces. He’s basically a ticking time bomb. Eventually, either me or Tony is going to set him off.” I said quietly. Tony laughed.  
“Let me handle the Pira-brat. I’ll just threaten to take away all the Stark tech from SHIELD and he’ll give. Wait a minute, weren’t Lokester’s eyes blue two seconds ago?” Tony asked. I looked at my love and Loki conjured a mirror.  
“The Other has released his hold upon me, finding some pity in his core. But he will still try to get the Tesseract. I can help, if you allow me.” Loki said, already sounding less strained. I beamed and leaned up, my teeth catching the shell of Loki’s ear.  
“I have to say, I much prefer the green. Suits you better; you seem more mysterious.” I whispered, running a hand down his chest. Loki shivered and grasped my hand.  
“Guys, seriously, get a room!!” Tony exclaimed. I laughed softly.  
“Now you know how we all feel around you and Pepper.” I quipped back. Tony groaned.  
“Always a way out.” He sighed. I smiled.  
“I don’t want to get out...” I said, smiling at the two men who meant the most to me in my life. “The story’s just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one, mates!! Please please please comment whether or not you liked it and if I should write a sequel!


End file.
